


Happy {Merry x Reader}

by elvish_sky



Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pippin is a softie, The Shire, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: A.N: I did not get way into writing Merry’s speech. How dare you? ...so yes, I may have pulled up all my romantic proposal speech ideas and memories from books and combined them into this monstrosity. I’m actually very much not ashamed, it’s fricken adorable and I really don’t care if you don’t like it because it makes my heart flutter every time I read it. Anyways, I looooved this request and I really hope you like it!Requested by Anon on Tumblr: Hi Maia! This is the anon who thought she pressed submit two days ago 😅. May I please request a fluffy fic between Merry and hobbit reader where they’re already courting? Maybe post scouring of the shire where he sees her playing with the children and makes plans to and proposes? Hope you are well and thank you for putting in all the time and effort to write these fics! ~abeautifuldayforteaWord Count: 925Pairing: Merry x ReaderWarnings: Pure fluff
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Reader
Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095830





	Happy {Merry x Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I did not get way into writing Merry’s speech. How dare you? ...so yes, I may have pulled up all my romantic proposal speech ideas and memories from books and combined them into this monstrosity. I’m actually very much not ashamed, it’s fricken adorable and I really don’t care if you don’t like it because it makes my heart flutter every time I read it. Anyways, I looooved this request and I really hope you like it!  
> Requested by Anon on Tumblr: Hi Maia! This is the anon who thought she pressed submit two days ago 😅. May I please request a fluffy fic between Merry and hobbit reader where they’re already courting? Maybe post scouring of the shire where he sees her playing with the children and makes plans to and proposes? Hope you are well and thank you for putting in all the time and effort to write these fics! ~abeautifuldayfortea  
> Word Count: 925  
> Pairing: Merry x Reader  
> Warnings: Pure fluff

Happy 

“Pippin!” Merry burst into his friend’s home, an excited grin on his face as he grabbed his friend’s arm.   
“Today’s the day!” Merry was practically bouncing with excitement, causing Pippin to lead him to a chair and sit down.  
“I know, Merry, but calm down. We don’t want her to find out too early, now, do we?”  
Merry shook his head. “I know, Pip. I’m just so excited! I’m going to ask Y/N to marry me!”   
Pippin was laughing at his friend. “Is everything ready?”  
Merry nodded.   
“I’m going to bring her up to the hill at dusk, where you’ll be waiting. You better head up soon to double-check everything!”  
Nodding at his friend, Merry rose and left, hugging his friend in thanks.   
Later that day, Merry was making his way through Hobbiton to the hill he had planned to propose on when he saw you, sitting in a circle with a group of hobbit children. They were rapt with attention as you spoke, and Merry could tell that you were telling a story from how your face was alight with excitement. He watched as you mimed a knife being brandished.  
“...and then the brave Meriadoc stabbed the Witch-King in the leg, felling him before the Lady Eowyn, who with one blow slew the evil creature!”  
The children erupted in cheers as you pretended to die, and Merry smiled at your retelling. After that fight, you and Pippin had pulled him back from the brink of death. Now, gazing at your face lit up with delight as you moved on to your next tale, he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with you. Smiling to himself, he turned and continued his walk.  
You stood, brushing off your skirts and waving at the children as they departed. You loved telling stories, particularly those of your journey with the Fellowship, and the reactions you got were always delightful.   
“Y/N! Hi!” Pippin skidded to a halt in front of you, beaming, before grabbing your hand.  
“Let’s go for a walk.” He then proceeded to start dragging you along, and, laughing, you let him.   
When you reached the top of a hill, you let out a gasp of surprise. Someone had strung small lanterns in the bushes, so the whole clearing glowed. Flowers were artfully arranged in the grass, and in the center of it all stood Merry.  
You looked back at Pippin, wondering if this was what you thought. He winked at you, and turned and disappeared back down the slope.  
You made your way into the clearing, marvelling at the small details, the flowers strewn in patterns that you were now noticing.   
“Merry… what is this?”  
He grasped one of your hands in his, and you noticed the small rose tucked into his lapel. Your favorite flower.  
“Y/N. I’m sure you can guess where this is going, because you always know what I’m up to, sometimes even before I do. But let me speak, because I have been waiting so long for this.”  
His eyes were overflowing with love for you, the soft grin on his face melting your heart even more as he continued.  
“I love you, Y/N. I’ve loved you, well, not since the first time I saw you, because you smacked me on the head for messing with the papers you carried, but sometime after that, after pranking you and trying my very hardest to get you to notice me, I realized I had fallen, and fallen hard. It was the greatest joy of my life when you agreed to court me, and it was the greatest honor of my life when you joined me on that quest and saved me a thousand times. I owe you my life a million times over, but you already own my heart. You are my greatest joy, the one person that I know I would not be here without. And it would give me the greatest pleasure if you would consent to become my wife.”  
He bent down on one knee.  
“Y/N, will you marry me?”   
You smiled at him as you nodded.  
“Yes!”  
After you spoke, he swept you into what you considered the greatest kiss of all time. It was a kiss that promised love, a future, trust, everything you didn’t know you needed until you had found it in this slightly ridiculous, absolutely wonderful hobbit.  
You broke apart to the cheers of hobbits, who had made their way into the clearing while you were distracted.  
“Congratulations!” Sam burst from the crowd, gathering you up into a hug before moving on to Merry. You gently hugged Frodo, laughing as he whispered in your ear, before moving to hug your new fiancee again.   
You gasped as a firework exploded above.  
“Gandalf!” Hobbitlings immediately mobbed the grinning wizard, but not before you glimpsed a nod from him, with a smile of congratulations accompanying the twinkle in his eye.   
Merry wrapped an arm around your shoulders as the noise died down, everyone focused on the wonderful firework show above. You couldn’t believe that you were engaged, and were so happy to have found your wonderful hobbit.  
But the peaceful silence was broken by a honking noise, and you spun to see Pippin, eyes swollen from crying, blowing his nose into a handkerchief.   
Sobbing, he spoke. “I just am so happy for you two!”  
You burst out laughing, giving him a big hug before letting him embrace your future husband. You did agree with him though. You were so very happy, and couldn’t foresee yourself ever being anything else as you gazed at your future husband.


End file.
